Ties To The Past
by Spicetwist
Summary: When Laura and Carly are kidnapped, Luke and Sonny have to team up to rescue them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I have any association with ABC.  
  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Laura Spencer stood outside the door of her home. She fumbled through her purse for her keys. It had been a long day. All she wanted to do was to go inside, sit down and relax. Finally she found her keys and unlocked the door.  
  
When she opened the door and walked inside, she saw an envelope laying on the floor. She picked it up and saw that it was blank except for her name. She cautiously opened it and pulled out the paper inside. She read out loud:  
  
  


_Do you know where you daughter is? We do. If you want to see her again come to Vista Point tonight at __7 p.m.__ Come alone._

  
  
Laura let the paper fall to the floor and buried her face in her hands. She took a deep breath and looked at her watch. It was already 6:15. She ran out, got into her car and sped off.  
  
If she had waited fifteen minutes more, she would have been there when Lesley brought Lulu home from her Sunshine Girl meeting.  
  
Lesley saw the piece of paper laying on the floor and picked it up.  
  
"Grandma, can I have some cookies and milk?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Didn't they give you a snack at your meeting?" Lesley asked her sticking the paper in her pocket.  
  
"Yes, but the meeting was at Jamie's house. Her mother serves goop made out of toefood."  
  
"Toefood?" Lesley repeated. She thought for a minute. "Oh, you mean tofu."  
  
"Isn't that what I said?" Lulu asked looking confused.  
  
Lesley laughed and nodded. "Let's go get those cookies."  
  
On the other side of town, Carly Corinthos was sitting in the penthouse when a note was slid under the door. She got up and opened the door, but there was no one there. Sonny's men were not outside the door, because no one was supposed to be home at this time of the day, but she had came home early with a headache.  
  
She looked at the envelope and hesitated. She knew she should be careful, but something was telling her to open it. After staring at it a few minutes, she decided to open it. She pulled out the paper and read it.  
  
  


_Do you know where you son is? We do. If you want to see him again come to Vista Point tonight at __7 p.m.__ Come alone._

  
  
Carly checked the time and saw that it was 6:30. She crumpled the paper and threw it on the couch. She ran out the door and headed for Vista Point. As soon as she was out of sight of the building, Leticia walked in with Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
After she had her cookies, Lesley sent Lulu upstairs to change out of her uniform. Lesley sat down on the couch and heard the paper crinkle in her pocket.  
  
She pulled it out and looked at it. After reading it Lesley gasped. She looked towards the stairs. She knew Lesley Lu was safe, so that meant Laura was walking into trap. She jumped up and ran to the phone.  
  
"Luke's Place."  
  
"Mike, it's Lesley Webber. Is Luke there?"  
  
"Sure. Just a minute," Mike said into the phone. He handed the phone to Luke. "It's Lesley."  
  
"Thanks," Luke said. "Hey Les, what's up?"  
  
"Luke, I found a note on the floor saying someone had grabbed Lesley Lu." Lesley heard Luke gasp. "Don't worry she's fine, but it asked Laura to meet someone at Vista Point at 7pm. I think Laura may be in danger."  
  
"It sounds like a set up to me. Don't worry Lesley. I'm on my way," Luke said hanging up the phone. He ran out of the club without giving Mike any explanation.  
  
Across town, Sonny arrived home. He was tired and aggravated since Detective Taggert had dragged him into the police station again. That made three times this week.  
  
He walked over and sat down on the couch. He saw the crumpled paper laying next to him. He picked it up and read it.  
He jumped up.  
  
"Carly? Leticia?"  
  
Leticia came downstairs with Michael. Sonny let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Nevermind," he told Leticia. He bent down and gave Michael a hug. "Go back upstairs with Leticia," he told him.  
  
Sonny sat back down, then realized that Carly hadn't answered. If she has seen this note, she could be in trouble. He looked at his watch. There was only ten minutes till the meeting time and Vista Point was on the other side of town.  
  
He ran out of the penthouse and knocked on Jason's door.  
  
Jason answered the door and saw the worried look on Sonny's face. "What's happened?"  
  
Sonny showed him the note. Jason read it. "Is Michael all right?"  
  
"Yes, but I think Carly has gone to keep this appointment."  
  
"Let's go," Jason said. They both ran to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
Laura arrived at Vista Point a few minutes before seven. There was no one there. She leaned against the wall to wait for whoever had sent the note to arrive.  
  
She heard footsteps coming up behind her and jumped. She turned around and saw Carly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Carly asked nervously. She was worried that whoever had Michael wouldn't make contact with Laura there.  
  
Laura noticed how worried Carly looked. She decided to risk telling Carly the truth. "I got a note saying that someone had Lesley Lu. They wanted me to meet them here."  
  
Carly gasped. "I got the same note about Michael."  
  
"There is something wrong here if we both got the same note," Laura said.  
  
Laura pulled out her cell phone and called home.  
  
"Hello?" Lesley said.  
  
"Mom? Is Lesley Lu all right?"  
  
"Lulu's fine. She's in her room. Laura, I saw the note. Luke is on his way. Be careful."  
  
"I will," Laura said hanging up. She looked at Carly. "The note was a fake, Lesley Lu is at home. I'd be willing to bet that Michael is home to."  
  
"So it was a trick?"  
  
"Yes. We need to get out of here. It may be a trap."  
  
Laura and Carly started to leave when four men came out of the bushes. Two of the grabbed the women from behind.  
  
Luke arrived just in time to see Laura and Carly being dragged into a white van. He started to go help them when someone walked up behind him and hit him over the head.  
  
The van sped off leaving Luke laying unconscious on the ground. Ten minutes later Sonny and Jason arrived. They saw Luke laying there.  
  
Sonny went to him. "Luke?" he said shaking him.  
  
Luke groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around trying to figure out where he was and what had happened.  
  
"Luke, have you seen Carly?" Sonny asked.  
  
Luke nodded. "Some men threw her and Laura into the back of a white van. I've got to go after them." He struggled to his feet.  
  
A worried look crossed Sonny's face. "Jason, go back to the penthouse. I want you to stay close to Michael until Luke and I find Carly and Laura."  
  
Jason nodded and started to walk away.  
  
"Now wait a minute," Luke said. "Who ever said that you were coming with me?"  
  
"Luke, my wife is missing to and I intend to be there when she's found."  
  
Luke exhaled sharply. "All right. Let's go," he said.  
  
He looked at Jason who had stopped to listen to the two of the arguing. "Jason, would you go by my house and take Lesley and Lulu to the penthouse. I would feel better if I knew someone was watching them."  
  
Jason stared at him a moment and then looked at Sonny. Sonny nodded. "Sure Luke," Jason said walking away.  
  
"Where do we start?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I think the first thing we should do is go back to my office. We need to figure who would have something against both of us," Luke said.  
  
Sonny nodded. They walked back to Luke's car and drove back to the club.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **  
  
After driving for an hour, the van pulled to a stop in front of a big house. Two of the men grabbed Laura and Carly and guided them inside. Their hands were tied behind their backs and they were blindfolded.  
  
They were led downstairs and shoved to the floor in an empty room. The door slammed behind them.  
  
"Carly?" Laura whispered not knowing if anyone else was in the room.  
  
"What? Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know. Did you get a good look at any of those men before you were blindfolded?"  
  
"No. Did you?"  
  
"No," Laura said. She sat silently thinking for a few minutes. "Someone went to a lot of trouble to lure us both to Vista Point. Right?"  
  
"Right. So what?" Carly asked.  
  
"So that means that whoever is doing this, has to have something against both of us."  
  
"Or against our husbands." Carly added.  
  
"Precisely. Now think. Who do we know that would want to do this?"  
  
They didn't have to think for long. The door opened and an older woman walked in. The four men who had grabbed Laura and Carly were right behind her.  
  
"Welcome Ladies," the woman said.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Laura asked.  
  
"All in good time Mrs. Spencer. Alex, take the blindfolds off of our guests."  
  
The man looked at her with a shocked expression. "Do you think it's a good idea to use our names around them? They could turn us in."  
  
"Alex, you worry to much. They won't be talking to anyone about us, because they won't be leaving this place alive."  
  
Carly gasped. Laura tried to hide her fear from the woman.  
  
Alex walked over and removed the blindfolds from Laura and Carly.  
  
Laura blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She found herself staring at a gray haired woman. Laura was sure she hadn't seen this woman before, but there was something about her features that looked familar.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Laura repeated trying to sound calmer than she felt.  
  
"I'm using you as bait to lure your husbands here."  
  
"Why? Why do you want our husbands? " Carly asked.  
  
"I want to kill them, but first they will watch while I kill the two of you," the woman said calmly.  
  
"Why? What did our husbands do to you?" Laura asked.  
  
"One of them betrayed my husband and the other one killed him. I intend to get revenge."  
  
"Who was your husband?" Laura asked.  
  
"Frank Smith." the woman said.


End file.
